


Makeout (After the Stakeout Remix)

by htbthomas



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Johnny and Dora, F/M, Flashbacks, Kissing, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, Jake kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeout (After the Stakeout Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Nine Nine Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601873) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



The first time, Jake kisses her. Amy’s brain almost short-circuits—oh, her lips move against his almost against her will, her hand flails for a moment but then curls around his neck, her knee slots between his legs, the sound of the other diners fades away until the only thing is the two of them.

But her thoughts are going back in time, hearing Jake’s words from a stakeout months ago. _“Truth or dare—if you could kiss any one of your coworkers, who would it be?”_

The same rush of embarrassment and fear floods through her like a wave, making her extremities tingle, but when it ebbs back through her, the feelings wash away. And in their place? Confusion and wonder. She stammers out awkward explanations to the target, to Jake, to Charles and Rosa. To herself.

The second time, Amy kisses Jake. Her hands grasp the side of his face and she presses him into the tree. Their perp was about to notice them, just like before, and it was the first solution that presented itself ...maybe not the best one. Her mind flashes back again to that night in the car.

_“Charles? Really? He’s the best option?”_

She’d panicked, telling an obvious lie. It was Jake, it was always Jake, and as she presses him harder into the tree, she doesn’t know why she said that. Then it’s over, the perp has the briefcase, and she’s shouting and Jake is shouting and neither one of them can tell the truth. Just like before.

The third time, Amy doesn’t really know who kissed whom first. All she knows is that it’s easy, it’s natural, after all, they’ve had practice. And when her mind flits back to his words that night again — _“Can’t think of anyone better?”_ — she knows the answer now.


End file.
